


Dr. Barnes

by did_someone_say_plums



Series: Tumblr Requests [6]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Writing, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 09:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/did_someone_say_plums/pseuds/did_someone_say_plums
Summary: Based heavily onthatscene from Grey's Anatomy.





	Dr. Barnes

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @after-avenging-hours (on tumblr) August AU Writing Challenge! I posted this forever ago and I'm only just now getting around to posting this here because I'm garbage lol. Anyway, this is based heavily (and I mean heavily) on Grey’s Anatomy so if you’re a fan of the show you’ll probably recognize it!

At this point you weren’t sure it was ever going to happen. Maybe he didn’t see you that way, maybe he only saw you as some fling. You wouldn’t blame him, you were only a resident and he was an attending, the head of neurosurgery. You had been together for 2 years but what if this wasn’t a serious relationship to him, what if he didn’t want to marry you? **  
**

You pressed the call button for the elevator and you didn’t have to wait long before it arrived. You moved to step on but you were stopped by Steve running towards you.

“Wait! You can’t get on that one!”

You raised an eyebrow at him. “And why is that?”

He paused, searching for an excuse. “Because I’m an attending and you’re a resident and I said so?”

You rolled your eyes and moved to step around him. “Move out of the way Steve.”

No matter which way you moved, Steve continued to block you. The doors slid shut behind him and he looked at you with a self satisfied smirk. You walked back over to the panel and repeatedly pressed the down arrow. The elevator to the left dinged and you moved to step in front of it, giving Steve a look.

“Am I allowed to take this one Dr. Rogers?”

He smiled. “Go ahead.”

You shot him a glare before turning to face the doors. They slid open to reveal Bucky, standing in the middle of the elevator which he had covered with various C.T. scans and other patient files.

“Hey doll, come on in.”

You smiled and looked around the elevator as you walked in. “This has to be violating some sort of rule with hipaa.”

He chuckled at you before taking your hand. “Look here,” he gestured towards one of the C.T. scans hanging on the wall. “This is the C.T. for Katie Bryce. 16-year-old female, subarachnoid aneurysm.”

“From a fall during rhythmic gymnastics. I remember.”

Bucky looked down at you and smiled. “It was the first surgery we ever scrubbed in together on, our first save.” He gestured to another set of scans. “Cerebral cyst. Tough save, but we did it. After that surgery I kissed you in the stairwell.”

You laughed as you thought back to that moment. He had followed you out of the O.R. and cornered you in the stairwell. You had been refusing to talk to him about the feelings you both knew you had been growing between you both since the night you had met.

He drew your attention to the next set of scans. “This was a seven hour craniotomy and you held the clamp the entire time, never flinched. That’s when I knew you were going to be an incredible surgeon. And this set here? This was the tumor I almost turned away. I wasn’t sure I could get it all but you believed I could and you were right. That’s when I knew I needed you.”

He paused to grab both of your hands, smiling down at you. “And this, this is the elevator where I met you. I love you. So much. You encourage me to do better, to be better. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Marry me.”

You freed your hands to wipe away the tears that had begun to fall, taking a deep breath before you spoke. “Yes, God yes.”

“Really?!”

You laughed, “Yes!”

He pulled you into him, pressing his lips to yours and smiling into the kiss. He picked you up and spun you around before pulling away, grabbing your hand and slipping a ring onto your finger.

 

 


End file.
